juggernautmmorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fierce Ravager
The strongest of the Ravagers. This beast is to blame for more than a few deaths. Its jaws can snap bones and its strong, sinewy body is extraordinarily resilient. You can consider yourself a strong warrior if you can take on a Fierce Ravager. Biology and Appearance Fierce Ravagers are Second only to Russet Ravager Cannibals as the largest Canines in Radway. They are much darker in colour than both common and russet ravagers, and as well as being on a larger scale, they also have a much more muscular build, the build of a fully fledged predator rather than an opportunist and scavenger. Like all ravagers, fierce ravagers have the characteristic tufts of fur protruding from their cheeks. Mob's Abilities Quests Please Add Other Levels Level 1 only. Items Drop Small Elixir of Life, Small Orb of Strength, Burr, Fruit of Magical Powers, Ancient Hero's Helmet, Carved Crown, Life-Force Clover, Wisdom Tooth, Burr Bush, Amulet of Ancient Charms, Oriflamme of Victory, Pretender's Crown, Meteorite Fragment, Predator's Paw, Medallion of Charge Fragment, Medallion of Darkness Fragment, Medallion of Fire Fragment, Medallion of Ice Fragment, Medallion of Poison Fragment, Medallion of Light Fragment, Simple Ring, Black Ring, Savage Ring, Simple Earring, Black Earring, Savage Earring, Ordinary Boots, Ordinary Belt, Ordinary Club, Ordinary Cuirass, Ordinary Cuisses, Ordinary Helmet, Ordinary Left Bracer, Ordinary Pouldrons, Ordinary Right Bracer, Ravager Spirit Piece of Meat, Sharpening Crystal. From the Notes of Hedzhin Farlyle From the notes of Hedzhin Farlyle.When I finally was ready to leave my house and start work on this diary, I decided to get accustomed to my new way of life gradually. You can judge for yourselves how difficult it was for a person that had spent their entire lives in a comfortable chair by the fireside to travel around the world gathering information on predatory beasts. My guide, who was also an accomplished hunter that had traveled all over Haradan, was the amiable Garber Megs. He met me with a large shoulder bag. He was ready to set off to the ends of the Earth immediately. But I asked him to do the opposite. “Venerable Gerber,” I addressed my guide and protector – “might we start with the monsters that can be found closer to Separation Gorge?” - “Closer?” Gerber got the joke and smiled: “nothing could be simpler, we won’t have to go too far from the Mountain Village. If, of course, you are interested in Ravagers.” ”Ravagers! How could I have forgotten them! Those beasts definitely need to be researched! Like every resident of Radway, I have heard many stories about how these little razor-toothed beasts mutilate and kill people, but I have never seen one close up.” “ravagers are not very big and strong, so they rarely attack people on their own, unless they are Fierce Ravagers,” Garber said, as we were on our way to the gates of the village. “They are very vicious and sly animals, it must be said. They are the very devil to kill and you can never tell if they are dead or if they are just pretending….”We walked through the gates of the village and went deep into the forest, which started just outside the village fence. Stopping in a small glade, my companion took a small bundle out of his bag. Unwrapping it, he showed me a bloody piece of meat and said: “They will smell this a mile off. They smell blood, the fiends…. Move out of the way, Mr. Farlyle,” Garber hit the piece of meat with force against the trunk of a tree several times, splattering the blood around, and then he threw the bait onto the grass and walked away, taking me with him. Not even a minute had passed before there was a noise in a nearby bush and two predators appeared, crouching low, with their noses sniffing the air. The hair on their necks was standing on end and their evil eyes shone so ferociously that I was taken aback. There was no doubt that these were Ravagers. The beasts were quite large, up to Garber’s waist, if not higher. I had always thought that they were smaller, and I was beginning to worry for my friend, but he kept his cool. While the Ravagers were deciding whether to enjoy the piece of meat lying on the grass or to attack the live bait, Garber threw a boomerang at one of them. The weapon swung through the air and struck the beast between the ears, causing it to fall over on its side, bleeding profusely onto the grass. With a ferocious growl, the second beast launched himself at the hunter, but Gerber had managed to raise up a small club and met the beast with a swift blow to the head. After flying to one side and twitching a few times, the Ravager lay still. Gerber approached him, still holding the club in his hand. I, itching with curiosity, also approached and bent over the beast, wanting to get a better look and to count the exact number of teeth in his mouth. I had already stretched out my hand to the head, with was twisted at an unnatural angle from the blow, when the beast opened its eyes, snapped its jaw in a threatening manner, and growled! I jumped back in horror. At that moment Gerber’s club fell again, killing the Ravager once and for all. “In many villages these beasts are used in initiation rites,” my friend continued, as if nothing had happened. “They force youths to fight them, whoever wins is destined to become as great warrior, as he will be able to defeat people in the same way. Clever, don’t you think? The only other creature capable of the same treachery as a Ravager is another person,” Gerber concluded his monologue with a grin. I decided to include this piece of wisdom in my diary along with my observations.